shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PetStarPlanet/Sonadilvazamy
In case you're not familiar what Sonadilvazamy is, it's basically an unofficial term for a polyship involving Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat and Amy Rose. Now, they're actually never shipped as a 5-way polyship, and instead, I'm talking about its subships collectively. Origin So, as of now, those 5 characters are the only Sonic characters with pages on this wiki (probably because they're the most shipped characters), but I first started getting the idea of this Sonic/Shadow/Silver/Blaze/Amy love pentagon back in 2015, when I noted that literally any pairing that can be formed out of them is a pretty popular ship. So, I made a Scratch project with the idea that two of these pairings are true love and the remaining fifth one is in love with a fan character. Of course, I intentionally made the project so it would make my ships true, by using the point that both Silver and Amy have annoyed Sonic (these connections aren't supposed to be taken seriously anyway, since it's basically like an Illuminati conspiracy theory but about Sonic couples). The Ships So, of course, there are the 10 couples, and all of them are at least somewhat popular. Unfortunately, there also shipping wars involving the couples and them getting hate. Personally, I don't dislike any of the 10 pairings, even if I don't ship them all. Pairing Combinations For every pair, there are 3 possible combinations, but of course, since there are 2 pairs in each combination and orders don't matter, there are 15 ways to ship 2 of the pairings without having overlapping characters. So, now I'm going to list the possible ways to ship 2 Sonadilvazamy pairs: *'Sonamy and Silvaze' (aka the mainstream option) *'Sonamy and Shadaze' *'Sonamy and Shadilver' *'Shadamy and Silvaze' (aka the semi-mainstream option) *'Shadamy and Sonaze' *'Shadamy and Sonilver' *'Sonaze and Silvamy' (aka the common Sonaze combination, or mainstream twist #1) *'Sonaze and Shadilver' *'Shadaze and Silvamy' (aka my ships) *'Shadaze and Sonilver' *'Silvaze and Sonadow' *'Silvamy and Sonadow' *'Sonadow and Blazamy' (aka the popular slash and femslash option) *'Sonilver and Blazamy' (aka mainstream twist #2) *'Shadilver and Blazamy' Polyships Of course, there are also the polyships, most notably the 3-way polyships. Out of these, I know of Sonadilver (the popular hedgehog slash polyship), Silvazamy (Sonic 06 trio), SonShadAmy (common love triangle turned into polyship) and Sonadaze (my love triangle turned into polyship). Theoretically, there are 10 of these 3-way Sonadilvazamy polyships, as for every pairing, there are 3 leftover characters that can become a 3-way ship. In addition, there are 5 possible 4-way polyships, each formed by excluding a specific character. Total number of ways to ship them Yes, math. For simplicity reasons, let's say having a character single or shipping them with an outsider count as the same thing. Similarly, any ship involving 2 or more of these counts as the same thing as having them in a polyship also involving outsiders. Having overlapping pairings (one character in a relationship with 2 or more characters who are not in a relationship with each other) are also excluded. First of all, there's the option to have all of them single or date outsiders. There's also the option to have all of them date in the 5-way polyship. These are 2 options. Then, for options involving pairings. There are the 15 options listed above, as well as 10 ways to only ship one of them. There's also the option of dating one pairing and one polyship, which gives 10 more options. Adding 10+15+10=35, and adding the 2 from before gives 37. Now to the polyships. There's the option to ship one 3-way polyship without shipping a pairing, giving 10 more options. You can also ship any of the 5 4-way polyships. 37+10+5=52 Which means there are 52 ways to ship the 5 (unless I miscalculated). But that's only if all characters are in set relationship or single. But time for the... LOVE TRIANGLES! How many ways are there to have love triangles/squares/pentagons? Well... That is a question I'm not going to answer. I might update this later for other stuff related to this. Update Alright, it's been a year, let's calculate the love triangles and stuff. Now, for the sake of this, let's just assume all feelings are mutual. (Also having non-mutual massively increases the possibilities.) So, to do this, we need to figure out which types of ships we can split so that we haven't already counted the option. Single cannot be split because, if we think of this as a graph, they wouldn't have any lines. Similarly, pairings cannot be split because it would be the same has having both characters single. The first option is 3-way polyships, which can be represented with a triangle. Now, in order to get the typical love triangle out of this, we need to remove one ship (so, for example, Sonadow/Sonamy/Shadamy split into just Sonamy/Shadamy). There are 3 ways to do this for each 3-way ship. These are also the only splits we can do, because anything else makes a character no longer connected, and it's something we already counted. So, add 3 for each option that involves a 3-way ship. That's 10 for each where the other 2 are single and 10 for each where the other 2 are together, so 30+30=60 more possibilities (this already more than doubles the possibilities). 52+60=112. Now, with 4 and 5, it gets so complicated to list all the cases that I'll just count the total from 0 and use a different counting strategy. Now, for each pairing, it can either happen or not happen. There are 10 possible pairings for 5 characters. That means... 2^10='1024'. That's way more than the earlier possibility. But wait... There is also the possibility of non-mutual pairings! Now there are 4 ways to connect each pairing (not at all, mutual feelings, one-sided feelings from either side). That is now 4^10 possibilities. It's way more than I can calculate in my head. But it's like a million or something. That means there are over 1 million ways to fill in that shipping chart where you can say which character has feelings for which other characters, assuming each character can have feelings for more than one character. That is a lot! And that's just with 5 characters. And compare that with just 4 ways that you have with 2 characters. Category:Blog posts